Forbidden Fantasy
by Sweey
Summary: I am a Wanderer, though I have found it, I am forbidden to love her. To throw myself into the darkness to protect her, I would do that. I would die for her.
1. Meeting of Fate

**Sweey:****_ Why hello everybody! ^_^ I see no one has died from the "end of the world" so to speak. heh, anyways, I'm gonna wing another story. I've no inspiration other than that of an urge to write something. It was my b-day and I don't think I've got enough time to update one of my other stories (mostly cuz I'm weary). Well, this story has no plan I'm just typing something, k? :3 Anyways... what to start with? Ah yes, and there's a tornado outside...brilliant._**

_The hearts of many shall fall to the darkness, those who are against it will fight it until their death; those who are with it, will be consumed by it._

_To find a way out when you are consumed, thrown into the darkness by its servants, you must decide over your own selfishness or safety for those you love. _

**Meeting of Fate**

My heart knew many things, dark things, light things, and things that blurred the line between. To those who were lost in the shadow, I dare not say that they will find the light unless they decide they are ultimately finished with lingering in the dark places of eternal night. Though I myself often trespass into the lands of dark souls but always I return to the light. The hearts of many shall fall to the darkness, those who are against it will fight it until their death; those who are with it will be consumed and utterly destroyed by it.

The stars above me glittered like dull glitter strewn across the heavens. The moon, only a crescent, provided little light to guide my silent strides as I wandered through the forest. Each time my foot met the earth beneath me, gravity pulled my burden farther over my shoulders, a brown bag; it's contents, you'll soon find out.

A great castle stretched, reaching its towers to the heavens. Invisible to those who know not its location, the Mirror Castle was a sight to behold, particularly tonight. The pine forest that had sprouted up around it was mirrored on the face of the castle, making it nearly impossible to see, that is, for those who did not know what they were searching for. The moon and stars I'd just gazed upon moments earlier, now glimmered, reflecting on the castle's flawless, silver surface from which it gained its profound name of glory. A name that described it well, one that had been spoken throughout the decades that Ivo had existed. Yes, the country from which I hail, Ivo, one of the Twin Countries, twin to Elibis.

This castle, the Mirror Castle, was where my wandering footsteps had guided me. Tonight, I would rest here but in the morning, I would enter the gates.

...

I rose before dawn could wake me. The sun painted the sky red and dark clouds rolled in from the western skies like a wall of gloom to greet me later this day. For now, the morning sunshine would warm my soul. After a brief meal I set off again and down the path toward my destination, one I shall not soon forget.

When I finally came to approach the main gate that faced the eastern sky, I was taken back with awe. The elaborate mural that my Creator had painted in the sky shown from the face of the mighty walls, also including me in that elaborate portrait.

"State your business, stranger!" a guard shouted, showing off the shimmering spear that rested heavily in his two hands. The other guard shook with surprise, he hadn't even seen my emergence.

"I am a Wanderer, sent on my own business by the drifter," I muttered darkly gazing at him from beneath my hood. He grunted and let me pass through. I allowed a hint of a smile and that was all before I went on my way. I sensed the other guard shutter and I chuckled softly, "Looks like this is your first time meeting a Wanderer." I turned in time to see his face go pale and I shrugged then went on my way.

As my wandering took me through the crowded streets of the castle I found that I had easy passage despite what I had assumed might be the case. It appeared that the people here were intimidated by my presence and many of them moved aside hastily to clear a path for me. I couldn't blame them. I'd seen glimpses of me as I passed patches of mirrors, which came on frequently since the castle I was at was built out of them, and I'd see a shifting, blurred shadow that was my silhouette, faded among the villagers. I was like a haunting ghost of darkness, sliding through with long strides as my soft, leather boots made not a sound to be heard. Wherever I went, silence followed as the inhabitants' gazes widened in suspicion and fear as I passed them by, not glancing at them but they knew I could see them, though my hood did not allow them to see where I was really looking. So not one of them made so much as a muttered whisper to his neighbor, saying words they thought I couldn't hear.

"He's bad news I bet, sure looks like he's got a foul temper," I heard a youthful fellow mumble to one of his friends.

"That's a dark soul, a wanderer, poor man," an elderly man whispered to his wife who nodded in return.

"It's too bad too. He looks like he'd be quite hansom under that gloomy hood he's fancying. Poor boy, you know, Wanderers are forbidden to have any romantic relationships with anyone."

She was right, of course, they all were. It was a terrible reminder of such restrictions that came with being a Wanderer. Though not all that I heard brought me grief. Some, of course, made my cheeks burn.

"He's so mysterious, I wonder what his real name is..." a lovely maiden around my age mused. Comments like hers flooded my ears but I walked on, unable to turn and mutter a brief word to her or anyone for that matter.

As I entered the main square of the Castle Village, I found an old man struggling with an armful of wood. Immediately, I walked over to him and offered to carry them for him. He smiled and agreed, leading me to his house. He offered to pay me, but I declined the offer replying with, "I am a Wanderer, money has no place in my life. Keep it, I'm sure it will come of use to you in the coming days."

He smiled at me, "Well, at least, may I have a name, Wanderer?"

"They call me Stranger, for I am a Wanderer," with that said I looked to him, "What is your name good sir?"

"Willow Peterpark," he said, flashing a toothless grin at me.

"If ever you need me Mr. Peterpark-"

"-Please Stranger, call me Willow."

"Very well then Willow, if ever you need me, I shall answer." With that said, I saluted to him with a fist on my heart -a common gesture used by us Ivoians- and gathered my bag over my shoulder and headed back into the crowds, fading into the picture like the shadow that I had become.

In truth, I really did have a purpose for being at the Mirror Castle. Drifter, the chief of the Wanderers' Order, had sent me on a mission to bring the bag I carried to the Ivoian king, Anduin Isan. So I weaved my way through the crowds until I found myself standing before the inner gate that would take me to the inside of the Mirror Castle's fortress. I motioned to the brooch that held my green cloak in place, the Round Star, my symbol as a Wanderer of the Eddok Province. They let me pass through and I entered to the fortress. It wasn't long that I found myself in the throne room standing the presence of King Anduin himself.

This being my first time to see him, I was in utter awe and bewilderment. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a muscled body and a pair of wise, piercing gray eyes that reflected my image like the silvery walls of his castle. Locks of graying black hair, now gray-white with only streaks remaining from the original color, framed his noble face and a gray goatee neatly cut rested over his mouth. His robes were rich greens and yellows, lined with silver buttons and streaks. His crown resembled thorns, a rose of ruby swirling where it was positioned in the middle of the crown. He was a beautiful soul, he smiled at me and stepped down from his throne, resting a hand on my shoulder. In his presence I was almost embarrassed by my appearance, unruly and ill kept. I was a man of the forest, a man no one should notice. Yet here I was, with a king and all of his attention as he waited for me to speak up.

"Your highness, I bring you this from my chief, Drifter, on his behalf," I managed to say finally as I offered him the bag.

He smiled a smile that could have made the darkness cower in fright and then he gently took hold of the bag, "Thank you, my friend."

His friend, he called me his friend! A Wanderer, a nobody, a stranger to all I'd come to know, he called me his friend as if he knew me!

I watched as he opened the bag and pulled out a few precious items, silks, pearls, and such before he came to a plain wooden chest on which a note from my chief rested. My curiosity grew as he read the note, lifted the box open an inch, before nodding and placing it all back in the bag, gesturing for one of his soldiers to come forth.

"Take this to my room, please, Devron."

The soldier smiled and did as he was told. Then my king's eyes rested upon me again.

"Wanderer, please my friend, what is your name?"

"I am Stranger."

"Stranger?" he echoed, pausing to muse over the name, "We do not have a new fief. I do not recall any Wanderers named Stranger."

I allowed another smile, the second for that day, "I was given a new name, I became the Wanderer of the Eddok Province, but Vagabond is still alive, a rogue, but alive. I had to adopt a different name."

King Anduin smiled, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet with you. You must be weary if you wandered all the way from Eddok. A room will be prepared for your stay. Will you dine with me tonight, Stranger?"

I thought over it for a moment then nodded, "I should be pleased to eat with you tonight."

Anduin grinned, patting my shoulder and motioned for some guards to come, "Please, take him to our best room."

...

It felt wonderful to be able to rest. I was to dine with the king of Ivo in the evening. Seeing that it had only just been dawn I took to spoiling myself. I took a bath while a maid washed my cloths, bringing them back fresh. For about an hour I dozed off before finally deciding to go stroll in the gardens that flourished in the courtyard in the remaining morning hours.

I had taken a canvas with m. Vagrant, another Wanderer, whom I'd known for a while before this, had found me some paints. So I resided to doing my hobby, painting the lilies that floated on the water in the pond and the willow tree that swayed in the gentle breeze.

Then I saw her and I felt that I had strayed into a dream. Her golden hair was tied up close to her head and her silky, red gown danced at her every graceful footfall as she floated among the flowers like an angel as she sniffed the roses that grew thick there.

She saw me and I was stunned as her blue eyes fixed themselves upon mine. No fear clouded her gaze and her bare feet did not hesitate as she approached me. Before I knew it she was beside me, studying my painting.

"It is beautiful," she said smiling brilliantly, like the radiant sun above.

"Is this reality?" I muttered softly, not registering what she had spoken.

She laughed, "Yes, sir, it is."

I blushed. She was near my age, perhaps a mite bit younger, though not by much. She was, in brief, as lovely as the flowers she walked among.

"My father told me there was another Wanderer in our castle today," she began, "Does this Wanderer have a name."

"I'm known as Stranger," I replied, knowing that I could not utter my true name. In fact, I'd told not a soul, neither living nor dead, my real name. Nor had I ever shown anyone my face, for my own reasons I refused to.

Her lips stretched in another of her dazzling smiles, "I've never met a Wanderer who likes to paint. I see you're painting the old willow tree, it looks like a mirror image."

I grunted in agreement then realized I had yet to know her name, so I decided I'd ask her.

"My lady, what is it I should call you by?"

"I am Princess Hena Isabella Rose. Please though, call me Hena."

I smiled sweetly and dipped my head in form of a bow, "It is a pleasure to be graced by your presence, Hena.

She returned my smile, "All the same to you, Stranger." Her blue eyes shifted over to the old willow tree I was painting, "That tree has been there for ages, ever since I was a little girl. I'm surprised it's still standing."

I nodded, sliding the brush in my hand as I continued to further expand my painting.

...

"There," I muttered to myself as I admired the finished work.

"It's flawless," Hena mused softly.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't go so far to say that, but it isn't half bad." I moved over and lifted the painting off of the easel and under a nearby gazebo where it would be safe to bask in the sunlight. She followed my steps and I turned, finding her there again so close in my presence.

"Come walk with me, Stranger. I don't get much company here in the gardens, especially someone as fascinating as a Wanderer," she told me, pulling at my sleeve, beckoning me to follow her toward the willow tree beside the pond of lilies I'd just painted just moments ago.

She sat down beneath the waterfall of branches that flowed from the willow tree and patted the grass beside her, offering me a seat. I took it gladly, resting my back against the trunk.

For a great stretch of time we sat there in silence. I sniffed and the aroma of rain before the storm reached my nostrils, reminding me of the storm clouds I'd seen rolling over the Hanging Mountains of the western horizon earlier at dawn. Before I thought to check the sky, Hena stole my attention yet again.

"I feel like I've seen you before, Stranger," she sighed, turning herself to face me, one of her fair hands slowly reaching up to my face and I flinched but did not pull away. Her hand stroked the stubbly, brown beard that flecked the area over my cheeks and mouth. Gradually her hand slid underneath my hood, into the shadow it cast over my face. "I just cannot remember where it was I had seen you."

I shrugged, smiling, "I cannot recall a day like this before."

She nodded, "There's just something about you... perhaps if I could see your eyes..." she fingered for my hood and I froze then shot out my hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her just in time before she flicked off my hood. Her blue eyes widened in an expression stricken with shock.

**Sweey:_ Well, that turned out nicely. Obviously this is going to have another update! haha, so be expecting one soon! Please review! OH! AND I SURVIVED THE TORNADO! XD_**


	2. Storm of Peace

**Sweey:_ Ah... I must be really bored. I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this fic. I thought it was time I do some romance with Stranger and shed a little more light on his past. Anyways, a dear friend of mine pointed out that perhaps this wasn't a kirby fic. She was right of course, but most of you who enjoy reading these stories about Stranger, well, are more familiar with him in the kirby franchise. Another wondering she had was whether or not this is following the graphic novel I'm working on (which now has five pages up on . The link is on my fanfiction profile) They're all human in this story of course, but if you really want to you can imagine them otherwise like they appear in my other fics. Well, without further ado, the next chapter._**

**Storm of Peace**

The storm hit so suddenly that we were both caught off guard. The rain came down in sheets, flash flooding, and lightning flickered as the thunder grew from the low growl it had come on as before into a raging roar.

Above us, the willow tree creaked and groaned, I knew then exactly what was occurring.

The tree was crumbling around us, its ancient branches unable to hold themselves against the vigorous winds that continued shoving it to the side. I looked where Hena stood and froze as I watched a branch splinter above her, threatening to fall upon her. So without a second thought I threw myself over her, throwing us both clear as the branch first collapsed before the entire tree tumbled to the earth.

The storm continued its tantrum and I found myself shielding her, laying over her, to protect her from the rain. Our breathing was hard and I found myself gazing again into her eyes, soon losing myself in them. I stood, wrapping my cloak around us both, then urged her forward toward the shelter of the nearest entrance to the castle. Once there, we found ourselves staring out into the rain that had so suddenly imposed itself upon us.

"Thank you."

I turned, almost shocked by her sudden voice, then once again found myself lost in her eyes. She smiled, stroking my cheek. It was then I realized that my cloak still held us close together and I felt the beating of her heart upon my chest. Oh how sweet it felt! It brought me passion and strength I'd not felt since that moment. Then I recalled my status. I was a Wanderer, I could not be in such a position.

Her hand wiped away the tears from the clouds that had been showered over my face and I felt my face redden as the conflict within me escalated. I was in love, that much I could admit. But as a Wanderer, I could not be with her, especially her. She was the princess of Ivo, it would be a disgrace to both of us should we continue.

Then came a feeling I'd never once experienced. Something soft, like the feathers of a bird, pressed against my lips. They were moistened by the raindrops that still clung to them, like rose petals still coated in the morning dew. I closed my eyes, moving closer to her, allowing my hands to pull her in then reach up, cupping her face in them.

I could not fight this, this feeling of love I felt. She had captivated me and I was a prisoner of war, the war that had exploded in my own mind.

"I've never once done that before, not to anyone." Her whisper came sweet to my ears, like perfect harmony on a harp. This time I released my chains, finding myself racing to find her lips once again. It lasted but I still was not satisfied. I wanted to be hers entirely, everything for her. The one to protect her, to be her shelter, her haven, her lover. I wanted us to be complete, but that would not happen until her father gave us his blessings. With that in mind I pulled away and she immediately understood what was on my mind.

"Today is not the day to ask him. The only way to gain his blessing, is to prove you are worthy of it."

I looked at Hena but she shook her head, it was not she who had spoken. I turned, discovering my dear friend Rioku standing there in our company. Knowing I was caught I backed away from Hena, bowing promptly then pivoted to stride off and away from the embarrassment that would follow.

"Stranger, you seriously think I'd bail out on you? That alone is an insult!" Rioku called after me. He was a shinobi, a member of the Wanderers order who had become dear friends of mine. He'd lost his right eye, but has yet to tell me the story behind the eye patch. Perhaps he'll tell me later.

I stopped, awaiting to here what he would say further.

"Look, you know I've done my fair share of evading the rules, remember girl in the inn?" Rioku asked.

I turned, grunting softly, "How could I forget, she collapsed from one too many drinks!"

Rioku laughed nervously, itching his temple, "Well, ya know, she was worth it!"

Hena decided to join in the conversation, "So, you plan to help us?"

Rioku shrugged, "Of course, why not? Well, anyway, you two better go get cleaned up."

"Why?" I put in simply.

"Because, you eat with the king of Ivo in less than an hour!" he snapped sardonically, as was his usual manner.

I smiled and looked to Hena finding her sweet smile there to greet me. I took the opportunity to approach her again to taste her lips before leaving to prepare for dining with the king.

...

There was a pleasant silence that blanketed us as we sat eating at the grand table. Vagrant sat to King Anduin's right followed by me and next Rioku, to Anduin's left sat his wife and Hena, who ironically sat right across from me. We did not make eye contact very often, for fear if we did, everyone would come to know our secret. Though whenever our eyes did meet, I was filled with the warmth that came with her love, the bond that it had created between us was one no force could drive apart.

"So Stranger, please tell me, how safe are the southern paths?" Anduin's voice cut me from my thoughts and I paused a moment.

"Bandits still commonly command some roads, those that are less traveled. I have been working hard for the past two months to be rid of them, doing so with grave caution, so as not to stir them. There are also the silver wolves and an occasional black lion, but those animals have been less bothersome to traders these days as my kinsmen and I have driven them farther into the desolate regions of the Hanging Mountains."

Anduin nodded slowly, "The reason I ask this is that my daughter is going to be taking a message to my brother in Elibis, King Triadin. I'm in need of an escort and was wondering if you would possibly partake."

I hesitated, then felt Rioku's elbow in my side, "Yes my king, I would be honored to."

"Excellent! Though, it won't be for another few months. For now, make the preparations needed with you chief, then come and stay at our home until the day arrives." Anduin told me.

I raised a hand gently, "My king, I must decline your offer to your abode. I am a Wanderer so alas I cannot stay in one place for too long. Give me the date and I shall be there without fail, but until that day comes, you will only see a shadow of me in the distance."

Anduin's gray eyes studied me keenly, as a peculiar smile twisted his lips, "Very well, Wanderer. Do as you wish. I understand the ways of your kin and the peace that you seek within the woodlands of Ivo."

And that was the end of our discussion.

...

The next day was dull. I did not see Hena when I was to take my leave, save for a glimpse of her fair silhouette standing in the balcony as Rioku and I set off from the main structure of the Mirror Castle.

"So, what do you plan to do with all this spare time of yours?" Rioku muttered to me.

I shrugged, "First thing I must do is make the preparations with Drifter as King Anduin ordered. Then, I suppose you and I shall have some fun hunting bandits, silver wolves, and black lions."

"Sounds like an excellent plan, my wandering friend!" Rioku said grinning, "Perhaps we might stop at an inn for some fun and music?"

I allowed a brow to rise, though I knew my friend, despite him being a shinobi, would not be able to see, "You mean to have some fun with a certain someone."

"Maybe," Rioku snickered, "Or perhaps I'm in the mood for a little dancing in the moonlight."

"As long as I'm not your dance partner," I began, "Be my guest!"

...

**Sweey:****_ Well, that sums up that chapter! Haha, anyways, Rioku is as he appears in my graphic novel (To Wanderlust Book One: Mirrored Images) Of course, imagine them how you like. :) I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter, hopefully the following one is even more satisfying. I was sickish while I wrote this, so forgive my bluntness. ;) Later gators and PLEASE REViEW! :3_**


End file.
